With a rapid development of information industry, handheld electronic products such as smart phones, tablet computers and the like have gradually entered the daily lives of people. Because of preference of people for touching a large screen, screens of the smart phones are larger and larger and are gradually developed from 3 inches to 6 inches, 7 inches or even larger.
As increase of sizes, inconvenience is brought to usage. For example, for a female or child user having smaller palms, it is difficult to hold a mobile phone with a screen of 6 or 7 inches or a tablet computer with a size larger than 10 inches by one hand. If operating by a single hand, the user has to hold the bottom of the product by one hand. If the user is understrength, the electronic equipment may be liable to fall from the hand, resulting in damage. In addition, patients lying in bed or people fond of lying on the back to watch the mobile phone often need to support the equipment by double hands to maintain stability, thus failing to carry out single-hand operation.
In order to solve the above technical problems, the prior art provides a technical solution, namely a handheld device (for example, a ring, a bracelet or the like) is added on a shell of the electronic equipment, for placing a finger or palm of the user therein, so as to enable the user to hold the electronic equipment in hand more conveniently and stably. However, the handheld device in the prior art is single in function and is merely used by the user for holding the electronic equipment in hand.